Freedom
by Dozing Dead
Summary: *REVISED* Only through his submission did he feel free. Oneshot RaitoxL, YAOI, M/M Lemon


EDIT! - I have fixed what I believe to be ALL the typos. Sorry about that!

WARNING! SPOILER! I REVEAL L'S NAME! 

**A/N:**** Well, let's settle some things first. For one, this is my first time posting a fanfic to this site. I already have this story on another (), so I dunno how you guys will react. Two, this was my very first Death Note fan fic. Be gentle. During U.S. History one day, I thought this up. Well, not the end, but all the beginning. After having it plague my mind for two days, I decided to commit it to paper. I had a blast writing this, I worked on it straight for five days during all my free time (or class time. Grades can go suck it). So much of the crap in this fic is made up that if there was a spoiler in it, you wouldn't know it unless you already knew it was gonna happen. **

**Once again, my first Death Note fic. Don't be misled, though! This is most definitely not my first lemon. I'm sure you all will enjoy it.**

**Okay, before we continue, here's something you already know. ****I don't own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does. If I did, L and Raito would have done it in the anime and manga many times. MANY times. I discard the ownership of Death Note I never had. P:**

**NOW ONWARD WITH THE FIC!**

**~.*.~  
**

**A Death Note Fan Fiction**

**Freedom**

(One Shot)

**~.*.~**

L was slammed up against the wall and held there by a nice, warm body that was pressed against his own. It was Raito, and said brunette began to abuse the other's neck with nips and licks. Light sighs escaped the detective's lips, further fueling Raito's blatant desire. Hands groped at his chest and snaked around to palm the small of L's back. In response, L's hips moved forward, only to meet Raito's own. Usually, he wasn't so responsive by just a little friction, but it had been weeks since he'd last seen the college student alone and in such a situation. It felt wonderful and he gritted his teeth to conceal a small moan as Raito grunted.

L turned his head to the side, tilting his chin up to give the brunette more access to his pale neck. His onyx eyes met a mirror, they were after all in Misa's private dressing room (she was being filmed for a commercial presently). The mirror was tall, a full body mirror which was screwed frameless to the white wall. L saw Raito and himself in that mirror, in profile, and hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Raito's jeans. Eyes on the mirror, he pulled on the loops and became more aroused by the sight.

It wasn't the actual sight that made L's breath catch. It was knowledge, the knowledge that Raito was Kira and he was just letting the mass murderer do as he pleased. Having such an evil control and dominate him . . . it felt nearly like an escape from his responsibilities and title. His submission was acting as an agent of freedom. The immaturity, the wrongness of it all caused L's excitement to increase.

Lifting his face to L's, Raito noticed that the detective's attention was elsewhere. His eyes followed L's and he gave his trademark Kira smirk as he locked his eyes with L's through the mirror. He rose a hand and traced the other's lips with his fingers.

"Say it, L." Raito rocked his hips and was satisfied as L's eyes lidded over from the sensation. "Say you belong to me, to Kira."

"Mm, Kira-kun."

Eyes still locked, Raito dragged his fingertips down L's chin then neck. He claimed the detective's lips with his own. A flame began to burn in the pit of his stomach and "mm-ed" when he felt L pull at his belt loops again to bring their desires together. L's eyes had closed in pleasure and Raito pulled away just enough to end the kiss but still be touching lips with the other.

"Open your eyes," he demanded, his hand grabbing the detective's jaw. "This is Kira," he grinded his hips against L's, "making you hard."

Slowly, L opened his eyes, instantly meeting those of Raito's in the mirror. In those brown orbs, the detective saw such a possessiveness, perhaps the purest form of avaricious desire. Yes, there was no doubt that Raito was Kira. A murderer's lips crushing against his own, a murderer's hand working at the hem of his pants. His shirt rode up slightly and he felt the metallic, cold chain of their linking handcuffs graze his stomach. L's breath hastened and he could feel Raito smirk against his lips.

Raito was thoroughly enjoying himself, the effects he was having on his nemesis were delicious. Alas, there were other things he could do to spark an even better reaction. Once the zipper and fly were undone on L's pants, his hand ventured under the denim and teased the detective's aching sex. There was a hitch in L's breathing as he rocked forward into that hand, wanting more. The sadism in Raito's soul, however, pulled back each time the other made a thrust. L whimpered.

Surprisingly, this was unexpected. Sure, Kira loved the little noise, but it wasn't right. Whimpering was something his L did not do. Something L, in general, would never be caught doing, like sleeping. Despite the severe lust pounding through his veins for the man before him, Raito could not help but worry. He addressed his stress to L in quite a fashion. His palm cupped and pressed into L's sex, sucking at his neck while he did so. The whimper again.

"L, Lawliet," Raito felt L flinch at the use of his name. "Those noises are so arousing, why haven't you made them in the past?"

Smooth, but the detective was most obviously no idiot. He saw right through Raito's facade.

"Nn, Raito-kun, I am too smart for my own good." The brunette frowned. "The more I think about this, the more I think we should stop. Our affair has already made us reveal information about ourselves that we would never share."

L unhooked the fingers of one hand from the other's jeans, then placed the tip of his thumb to his lips.

"Yet, I am not dead, nor are you in prison. The Death Note is in the possession of the task force and I know you are planning to take it. Raito," L raised Raito's face and looked him in the eyes, not through the mirror anymore. "Why am I still alive? Why haven't I had you arrested yet?"

A moment of silence, and with his free hand, Raito cupped L's cheek, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. The brunette forced it into a gentle smile though.

"We're lovers now, there's no need to question our actions. Lawliet, I know you are new to love, so let me give you some advice. You don't think," the smirk forced it's way through, "you _act_."

Raito brought their lips together and continued to tease L's sex. The lust he was feeling for the other was starting to overrule all his thinking. Quickly, he pulled his hand out of L's jeans then grabbed him by the shoulders. He forced him away from the wall and shoved L onto a couch. Raito wasted no time in going over to the detective and straddling him, not wanting the chain joining their wrists to catch during the motion. Instantly, he was there, groping and biting and kissing the man under him. His hands began to pull down on L's pants along with his boxers, forcing them past his thighs, then to his knees and feet until they were off.

Raito pushed up L's shirt next and kissed and nipped at the new skin put into view. His hands ran along the slight ridges of L's ribs. He used his teeth to pull up the white sweater to the detective's neck, then laid his head under the other's. Fingers still running along the thing torso, Raito stayed quiet. He could hear the frantic beating of L's heart, despite his breath having calmed down from it's hastiness before. It was strange; how Raito had sudden bursts of sentimental emotions, in fact, he didn't even know why he had them.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard L speak.

"Kira-kun . . . Kira-sama, take me."

The words went straight to his groin and Raito bit down especially hard on L's neck. He put his fingers into the detective's mouth and instantly they were sucked and licked. His other hand was fondling L's sex. He heard a faint, dull noise sound from the other's throat, without a doubt a moan. Raito smirked and withdrew his fingers only to trail them down the nearly gaunt chest of L, past his abdomen and then between his thighs. As he found L's orifice, he increased the abuse dealt to the neck before him, leaving bruises that would surely last for a few days.

L gasped lightly as he felt a finger enter him. Ah, the weeks of sexual depravity was having it's effect, the small digit had hurt. He could feel Raito's desire straining in his pants and brushing against his own naked one. After a few moments of wiggling and thrusting another had joined the first to help stretch the detective. L tensed and he could feel Raito's smirking lips against his jugular. The two fingers inside him began to move in and out, slow only for a few seconds before moving at a much faster pace. L's face screwed slightly at the pain.

"Does it hurt, Lawliet?"

The detective nodded. "Yes, Kira-sama."

"Do you like the pain, Lawliet?"

"Yes, Kira-sama." The smirk at his skin changed and L knew that the true spirit of Kira had risen, for what he felt surely must have been a malicious looking expression.

"Would you'd rather me fuck you now?" Raito's voice was low and guttural, filled with lust and the sin of who he was.

"Ah," one of the digits inside him had grazed against that sensitive spot. "Yes, Kira-sama. Take me now. Only through my submission to you I am free."

L was panting now and gasped as the fingers pulled out of him. His unfocused eyes laid on Raito's auburn hair, yet all he saw was a blur. He could hear the sound of a zipper, then the slight rummaging of clothes. A moment passed, then a sound emitted from L's mouth that could've been taken as a moan, as he felt the tip of Raito's weeping sex touch and enter him. He figured that there would be more pain due to poor lubrication, but he had felt a slickness to it.

L shivered. Raito must've have spread his pre-cum with a few pumps. At the thought of having seen the boy touch himself, he shivered yet again. Sure, L played the submissive bottom and enjoyed it, but just once he wouldn't mind a role reversal and have the student writhe under him.

But Raito would never go for that, this tight heat around him would never be given up. Further and further the student entered the older detective, sweat beginning to form on his brow. His breath became short, almost like pants. It had felt so good, it took all the self control he took years building to not just pound into L. Moments passed until Raito was completely sheathed within the detective. He then lifted his face to look at L's which was screwed slightly. He knew the other was in pain, but also knew he was feeling pleasure. Experimentally, he pulled out and thrusted back in. He saw the pain on L's face, his tightly closed eyes opening to slits. In those lidded onyx orbs, lust was evident and their eyes locked.

Raito moved again, pulling out then in, the Kira smirk still playing at his lips. He could feel L's pants on his neck and parts of his collar bone; the black, long-sleeved shirt he wore untouched. As his thrusts became rougher, L began to make a rainbow of sounds.

"Ah, Kira-sama!" It hurts so good . . ." He moaned and Raito laughed.

"You like it when I hurt you."

"I like it when Kira-sama hurts me."

"Because it makes you mine." Raito raked his nails down L's chest, leaving red lines that would surely form welts.

L groaned loudly, lifting his hand and tangling it into the other's hair. "Because it makes me his."

"And that sets you free."

"And that sets me free," he managed to reply during each labored breath.

L's body was wracked with pleasure, his pale legs wrapped themselves around Raito's waist, his back arching and chest heaving. He felt Raito's lips crush against his own, eyes still open and locked. L wanted to close them, to absorb the lust and passion, but the brown eyes burrowing into his own would not allow him He blatantly moaned into the kiss as a tongue entered his mouth and dominated it.

Hands made their way under L's back and lifted him so he was sitting on Raito's lap, lips and hips never parting. Instantly, L felt Raito reach deeper inside of him, the thrust curving slightly, and his mind momentarily blanked as Raito made hard contact with his prostate. His body shivered violently at the stimulation, and the student began to slam into the spot with each thrust. Fingers curled around L's seemingly forgotten sex and constricted.

Raito pulled out of the kiss and L moaned loudly. His face leaned close and nipped at the lobe of L's ear before whispering into it.

"I'm gonna come soon."

"Oh, Kira-sama, I think I might now."

L's breath caught as he felt the hand on him release and squeeze over and over again.

"Ask for permission, Lawliet." Raito laughed sadistically, still thrusting rather hard into L's prostate.

The detective moaned, his black eyes opening wide for a moment then lidded over again. His need for release was becoming desperate now as L's hips moved up and down on Raito's rising ones. If it weren't for his dignity, he'd beg and whine like a whore, but no. L felt he was beyond that, despite having fallen below Kira. He drew in a deep breath, Raito's grip on him was tight enough to prevent release, and words slowly came out of his mouth.

"Kira-sama, grant me release."

Raito brushed his lips against L's. "You know better, Lawliet. That's not how I want to hear it. Do you like it when I fuck you?"

"I like it when you take me, Kira-sama."

"Wrong." Raito's free hand rose and smacked L's pale face before pulling his own away.

"Try again. Do you like it when I fuck you, Lawliet?"

There was a painful stinging in his cheek and he spoke again.

"I like it when you take . . ."

Another smack. The skin began to turn red.

"Again. Do you like it when I," Raito had thrusted a tad harder to emphasize his next word, "_fuck_ you, Lawliet?"

It then dawned upon him that Raito was trying to make L leave behind his educated vocabulary and talk dirty. Highly unlikely.

"I don't curse, Kira-sama." He expected another blow to his face, but Raito simply smirked.

"Defiant, Guess I'll have to break you. If hurting you won't work, I'll just have to try something else."

The pace of Raito's thrusts then slowed as he lowered his lips to L's neck. Gently, he kissed and lightly nipped at the flesh, previously stained with love bites, and slowly trailed the kisses up to L's ear. He bit slightly at the lobe before moving his kisses to the left. A soft, nuzzling motion against the reddened cheek he had slapped had felt like an apology to L. Slowly, those lips moved towards L's own. They kissed, and L was shocked by the loving feel to it. Raito's eyes had slipped closed as his hand went to hold the detective's, fingers intertwining.

Honestly, L didn't know what to do. They had never done this, all shows of affection were hasty and desperate with lust and occasionally violent. He let his own eyes close and simply relished in this new feeling. L would have described it as a warm emptiness that enveloped all his thoughts and seemed to swallow his entire being. Behind it left a heated blackness that made his blood boil, and avaricious darkness gnawing at his heart and squeezing his lungs. It made his toes curl. Was this love?

Raito pulled away, L pursuing those lips before withdrawing. The student smiled and whispered, "do you like it when we make love or," L moaned loudly as the violent thrusting had returned, "do you like it when Kira fucks you?"

It was such a change from the slow, almost frozen pace before. The previous onslaught on his insides continued and L couldn't conceal the moans and pants that escaped his lips. The lust was rising, his painfully erect sex was begging for Raito to release the still vice-like grip around it. L threw away everything he was.

"I like it when Kira-sama fucks me!"

"Fuck yes, you do!" Raito forced L to lay on his back on the couch, his free hand grabbing the detective's neck. His thrusts became sharp and desperate. "Submit and be free. Submit and be free."

"Nn, Kira!"

"Submit and be free!"

Right when Raito's grasp on him loosened, L came, moaning the murderer's name loudly. As did Raito, his groan nearly feral. The student released L's neck and they locked eyes. Slowly Raito pulled out of the detective, eyes never leaving one another. They said nothing, only looked at each other in silence. Something dreary hung in the air as Raito did his zipper and fly and got up. He stood to the side of the couch, eyes now averted from L, and he tugged on the chain as if telling the other to hurry up. L then fetched his own pants, upon which Raito had thrown to the floor after removing them, and put them on. When they walked out of the dressing room, despite having been handcuffed to one another, it seemed all they shared was a mutual detached-ness.

In short time, they arrived to the set where Misa giggled and waved excitedly towards Raito as he came in sight. The director had yelled at her to pay attention and act the final scene so they could call it a day, but she simply ignored him and seemed far too engrossed with just looking at her so called "love".

L flinched at the word as Misa openly called Raito her true and only _love_. It made a small pang of pain flare up in his chest. Raito had said that he and him were lovers, he felt if only for a moment what it was like to make love and not lust, but Raito had never flat out mentioned any sort of affection for the detective. He knew he shouldn't care, and that mentions of such emotions could only rouse havoc in the future.

**~.*.~**

Later that day, when night had fallen and L pretended to study the Death Note, it was still bothering him. Luckily, Rem didn't constantly hang around him or Raito, in fact, L hadn't seen much of her lately; so there could be no nuisances caused by shinigami. He turned and looked at the brunette sitting by his side, nodding off sleep. Lightly, he tapped the boy on the shoulder, catching his attention.

"Raito-kun, what are we doing?"

"Trying to catch Kira."

"Dammit, Raito!" L stood and kicked over his chair, not noticing the pain that shot up his leg after doing so. "There's no point! I can't waste time anymore! Either you kill me or I turn you in! One of us have to win, which will it be?"

It sure was a sight, never had Raito during all the month's they've been alone together had he seen L throw a tantrum. He calmly crossed his legs and arms, a smile on his face.

"Now, L, Lawliet, we can simply keep chasing . . ."

"No! We can't! There's nothing to chase! I have solved the Kira case, all that is left is that I announce my victory to the world! You are Kira . . . you are the murderer." L began to convulse and shake but stilled when Raito stood and grabbed his shoulders.

"Get a hold of yourself, L! Just listen to yourself! You're actually yelling!" L fell silent and looked down. "Look at me." When the detective resisted, one of Raito's hands grabbed the other's chin and forced him to obey. "L, I love you."

Breath caught in L's lungs as his stunned eyes stared at Raito's, speechless. Soon their lips joined together and their hands were in one another's.

"Raito-kun, I love you, too," L said between kisses.

Their eyes fell closed and the detective stumbled back a little as the other applied more pressure to the kiss. One of his hands tore from Raito's to support himself on the desk behind him, palm flat on the surface. Raito's hand lay on top of it, and L was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't feel the small prick in his finger. Didn't notice as Raito played with L's fingers that they moved in a jagged motion but most definitely formed something. When the brunette pulled out of the kiss, his face tilted forward so their foreheads touched and he looked L straight in the eye.

"I know you love me, Lawliet, which is why I had to do this you."

Pupils dilated and L shoved the student away and spun around, eyes looking on in horror at the desk. He then held up his hand and saw the droplets of blood at his finger. His hands fisted in rage and his eyes began to sting. After a moment, they unclenched and L relaxed his tensed body. He tried to smile as he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"I should've known that these meaningless emotions of mine would bring my end. I was only hoping it wouldn't have been your fault." L looked to Raito. "I guess this is goodbye. Until we meet in the afterlife, ne? I sure hope they have cake."

His body shook for a moment then fell forward and limp into Raito's arms. The brunette simply held him, rubbing L's back with one hand and mussing his hair with the other. The light of the computer screens showed L's name written on a piece of lined paper. A sheet, no doubt, from the Death Note.

"Submit and be free, my Lawliet."

**~.*.~**

_"All humans will, without exception, eventually die." (1)_

_"Once dead, they can never come back to life." (2)_

_**~.*.~**  
_

1 **Death Note Volume 12**, Page 188

2** Death Note Volume 12**, Page 210

**A/N:**** And there you have it. My first Death Note fic. I couldn't help but reference to the final volume. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
